Conventionally, the photolithography method generally used in a semiconductor manufacturing process has been applied to fine processing of a structure body having an optical property. In the photolithography method that is one of the pattern transfer technologies, due to the refinement of pattern, the processed dimensions are approaching the wavelength of the light source used for exposure. Therefore, the fine processing of the structure body using the photolithography method is reaching the technical limit.
Accordingly, in order to develop the refinement and high precision of pattern, the processing is performed by an electron beam lithography method using an electron beam lithography (EB lithography) system which is a kind of charged-particle radiation apparatus. However, although the refinement of pattern and the increase in the number of lithographs are attempted, the increasing size and highly precise control mechanism of the apparatus, for example, are then needed, leading to a fault of a higher production cost of the apparatus.
On the other hand, the technology for forming a fine unevenness pattern at a low cost is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,926 and 5,772,905. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,926 discloses that a mold having a reversal unevenness pattern formed by reversing the unevenness pattern which is to be formed on a substrate is provided, and that the predetermined unevenness pattern is transferred by pressing the mold against a layer of a resist film which has been formed on a surface of the substrate. Further, by the nano-imprint technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905, silicon wafer is provided as a mold, and it is possible to form a fine unevenness pattern, which has the size of 25 nm or less, on a layer of a resist film by pressing the mold for transferring the pattern.
Meanwhile, in recent years, area-enlargement and high-performance of optical components such as a liquid crystal display are desired. The structure in which a light guiding plate for adjusting the refractive index of light and a phase difference film are built is known as a structure of the liquid crystal display. It is required to realize a fine structure on which the fine unevenness pattern is transferred with respect to these light guiding plates and phase difference films and the like. To realize such a fine structure in a liquid crystal display, for example, an integral and seamless fine structure body which has a large area is necessary.
However, since it is difficult to manufacture an integral fine structure body which has a large area, a fine structure body with a little influence of the seam has been manufactured by, for example, plural basic fine structure bodies, which are individual pieces disposed side by side on a base material (for example, see Japanese laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-80670).
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-80670, as shown in FIG. 15, basic fine structure bodies 1502 having undercut ends are disposed on a base material 1503 side by side and are bonded together through an adhesion layer 1504. A plurality of the basic fine structure bodies 1502, as shown in FIG. 15, are disposed side by side with a gap 1506 on the base material 1503 and are bonded thereon via multiple surfaces to construct a fine structure body 1501. An unevenness pattern 1505 is transferred on the fine structure body 1501, which is a body subjected to transferring, by pressing a mold against the fine structure body 1501 constructed in this manner.